This invention relates to magnetic bearings and particularly to magnetic bearings providing for passive radial centering and active axial control.
In order to support certain high-speed spinning assemblies with minimum wear and maximum life and reliability, magnetic bearings have been developed. Typically, a combination of permanent magnets and electromagnets exerts passive stabilizing forces and active control. A good magnetic bearing emphasizes the following features: large radial and axial force per unit weight, low power consumption, simple magnetic and mechanical construction, minimum use of expensive rare earth magnet material, mechanical integrity at high speeds, and provision for the damping of oscillation.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a magnetic bearing that satisfies the above-described requirements of magnetic bearing design, especially those for simple construction, light weight and low power consumption.